Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Hooffields and McColts ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot Twilight, Fluttershy, Jaden, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Lily, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Hiccup, Toothless. are called by the Cutie Map to stop a feud between two pony families. The Hooffields and the McColts. After hearing both sides on why they were fighting, Twilight, Fluttershy, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk must seek a way to bring peace. Trivia * Scenes Flying Pumpkins! *(Suddenly, a pumpkin zooms by and hits the bags Twilight is holding up with her magic) *Xion: Whoa! *Tammy: ...!!! Incoming!!! *(Several more pumpkins are launched at Twilght, Fluttershy and the others) *Batty: *hides behind Alexis and mimics Chicken Little* The sky is falling! The sky is falling! *Toothless: *Covers Himself with Wings* *Twilight: What in Equestria is happening?! *Jaden: Looks like someone is trying to shoot us down!!! *Jeffrey: Take cover!! *(A pumpkin hits Jeffrey in the face) *Jeffrey: *groans* *Aqua: Are you okay, dear?!?!? *T-Bone: ooh! a Bulls-Eye! *gets hits by a pumpkin* *Jeffrey: *wipes the pumpkin guts off himself* Yeah. But now I'm starting to miss Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. *Fluttershy: *dodges the pumpkins* This is nothing like the book said it would be. *Twilight: Oh boy... I'm feeling very unprepared... Where do we even start? *DJ: *hides behind Xion* *Tuffnut: Flying Pumpkins! Wait Pumpkins! don't hurt my friends! Take me instead! *Gets hit by tomatoes* Then, Tomato Me instead! *Fluttershy: Maybe we should start by figuring out where the flying pumpkins are coming from? *Jaden: Good call!! *gets hit in the stomach by a pumpkin and moans* *Jeffrey: Jaden!! *Jaden: *groans* It's like.... being hit... by a cannon ball.... *T-Bone: Another Bulls-Eye, *Gets hit again* Ow! ok, all in favor to find out what's going on, say "Aye" *DJ: Aye! *(They head over to the hill where the pumpkins are coming from) *Jeffrey: Geez, it's like there's a war going on here! *Ma Hooffield: Ready?! *(A pony loads a pumpkin into a cannon) *Ma Hooffield: Aim....... FIRE!!!!!!! *(Another pony launches the pumpkin to the fort on the other hill) *Jeffrey: ...I stand corrected. Stopping the Feud *Tammy, DJ and Snowflake: *singing* Oh the Hooffields and McColts! They were reckless mountain boys! And they took up family feudin' when they'd meet! They would shoot each other quicker than it took your eye to flicker! They could knock a squirrel's eye out at ninety feet!! *T-Bone: Nice one, wait, you heard that from "Make Mine Music"? *Xion: *snickers* *Jaden: Cute song, but we're supposed to be stopping the feud, not enforcing it by singing. *DJ: Sorry, Mr. Yuki. *to himself* It was pretty funny though. *Tammy: All of this just reminded us of something familiar. Like something from history. *Xion: *smiles* Looks like you've been reading up on your history. *Hiccup: Like The Hattfields and The McCoys? *Snowflake: Exactly. *T-Bone: I thought they were singing about The Martins and the Coys. *Jaden: T-Bone. We're focusing on a different feud here. *Jeffrey: And we should stop this one before it gets uglier. *Hiccup: Then what are we waiting for? Hillbilly Civil War? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes